Disappered
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Jeremy and Ulrich disapper the other Lyoko worriors don't know what to think. At first they think it's Xana but when they find out it isn't... can they find them? Did they disapper willingly? And who are the new bad guys working for Xana!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gone

Odd had awoken pretty early on a Saturday morning; he tried going back to sleep but since he couldn't he went to take a shower, got dressed, and went to the dining hall. But before he did he looked at Ulrich's bed, only not to see his roommate/ best friend in bed. So he thought that maybe he had already gotten up and went to breakfast.

...

At breakfast Odd saw Aelita looking quite worried. "Hey Aelita, what's with the long face?" Odd asks has he sits down to eat his pancakes, eggs, toast, sausage, cereal, and juice.

"Odd," she says cautiously. "Have you seen or heard from Jeremy today? I said goodbye to him last night but he wasn't in his room this morning."

"No. Infact the same thing was with Ulrich."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We went to bed last night, then I woke up this morning and he was gone. I thought he was here but I guess not." They then spot Yumi entering the hall. "Hey Yumi!" Odd calls her over.

When she sat down Yumi's eyes were red. "Yumi? What's wrong?" Aelita asks her best friend.

"Last night I woke up at midnight, my instincts told me to call Ulrich so I did. Only when I called the voice on the line said that the line has been disconnected or no longer exists. Odd does Ulrich keep is phone off at night?"

"No he doesn't."

...

Later that day

"Odd have you had any luck finding either Jeremy or Ulrich?" Aelita asks.

"Nope. And I take it that you or Yumi haven't found them either." He replies.

"No." Aelita's phone went off. "Xana is attacking."

...

"Maybe they're at the factory." Odd says as he and his two female companions run to the old building that they use to fight an evil computer virus known as Xana.

"Odd, stay behind and transport me and Aelita to Lyoko." Yumi ordered. 'And hopefully we find Jeremy and Ulrich in there too.' she mentally added.


	2. Tears

Chapter 2: Tears

Thanks to PainInSilence and FragileMemories for reviewing, keep it up.

...

When they reached the factory Odd did as he was told and made his way towards the super computer; Yumi and Aelita made their way to the scanners to get to Lyoko. "Okay, are you girl ready?" The only male asks his friends.

"Yes Odd! Just get on with it!" Yumi exclaims.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh." Odd says annoyed. He then started to pushing buttons; at leat the ones he knew were helpful. "Okay, here we go! Virtualizing Yumi; Virtualizing Aelita." His eyes were on the screen as he saw Aelita's and Yumi's cards pop up and confirming that they are in Lyoko. "Scanning complete!"

...

In Lyoko Yumi and Aelita were in their towers' area- but the problem is that instead of one setting it was a forest and a desert. "Odd?" Yumi says. "Why are we in two different places and not one?"

Odd started to press more buttons to find out about the tower they had to deactivate. "Oh." He says. "It turns out that there are two towers that need to be deactivated instead of one."

Yumi silently cursed Xana. If he had Ulrich (and Jeremy) she would personally try and find a way to kill Xana. "Yumi," Aelita says cautiously. "Should we split up?"

The Japanese girl took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah, if I can deactivate one of the towers you should be able to deactivate the other."

The two girls went their ways; Yumi to the desert and Aelita to the forest.

...

Aelita was worried when she and Yumi split up; not only did she not know if Yumi was still in Lyoko or in the real world. The elf girl had to deal with two crabs. Luckily she took them out; a little too easily might she add.

In the tower Aelita did what she normally did. But when the code came up it was very unusual. The code was: Everything is not what it seems.

The elf girl was confused. Normally before they went into Lyoko they already knew what the situation was and the code was usually something that went with the situation.

...

Yumi was beyond furious; she was so mad that you'd have to make up a new word for how mad she was. Ulrich was missing and to top it all off she had to deal with six hornets on her own! Yep, she was definitely going to kill Xana.

Doing a black flip in the air the teenager had defeated the last of them. "Odd, Aelita, I'm in the tower; repeat I'm in the tower."

"Great job Yumi!" The dog owner praised.

"Yes Yumi. To be honest I'm not sure if the tower will have anyone, but me, shut it down. But you can try since-"

"Aelita? Aelita?! Aelita!" Great. Just great.

As the young girl entered the tower the code that she had gotten was: It's not what you think

What the?...

...

In the real world the two girls had made it to their male companion. "So what so we do?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" The former computer girl responses.

"He means should we do a back to the past or not." The other girl explains.

"We should;"

"What?! But Aelita...!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Odd," Yumi says "I agree. If we do a return to the past, then maybe Ulrich and Jeremy will be alright. They'll be in their beds!" Without another word being said the boy in purple pressed the but to return to the past.

...

That night Yumi was staying with Aelita; both crying their hearts out. When they did the return to the past they thought everything would be alright. They were wrong.

The return to the past was the same, except for going to Lyoko of course, Jeremy and Ulrich were still missing. They couldn't call either of their parents since Ulrich's were in Germany and Jeremy's were in London.

So they did the only they could do- cry until they fell asleep.

...

To say Odd was alittle strange was an understatement, he was not himself. His two best friends/ roommate were still MIA! He didn't know if it was Xana or if they had left willingly or what. But he was determined to find them, not just for their sake, but for the sake of the girls. He saw how devestated they were when they saw that the return to the past didn't bring their friends back.

Friends. Yeah right. He thought; Yumi likes Ulrich and Aelita like Jeremy and vice versa. So where are they?


	3. Just another Monday plus new kids pt1

Chapter 3: Just another Monday; plus new kids pt.1

It was not a good day for the Lyoko warriors as they had spent all day yesterday trying to locate Jeremy and Ulrich; and they couldn't find a clue.

At first, they could understand Jeremy's since he didn't have a roommate and so if someone took him no one would hardly hear it. But Ulrich? If Someone had taken him then why didn't Odd wake up? Then they all thought of the same conclusion; one they didn't want to think about.

They disappeared on their own.

They stayed far from that. Well Odd did since the girls didn't know that the guys they love feel the same.

'Maybe that's why they left.' Odd mused. 'They were going to tell Yumi and Aelita how they feel; but probably got scared of rejection and left.' He then thought some more. 'No way would they do that! Someone would've had to have taken them! They would not runaway because of fear!'

...

In class Mrs. Gred was telling them about two new boys that would be joining their class. 'Could it be that Xana took them, and brainwashed them into being two different people?' The two Lyoko girls think.

When the door opens the two new students come in. But, to the warriors surprise, neither of them were their friends. Which put them in a loop. They quickly looked at the new boys to make sure; after all if they spoke then maybe they can ask what had happened to them.

"Everyone this is Joseph King and Levi Doran." The teacher says.

Joseph had light brown hair blue eyes, a long sleeved shirt (with the collar and sleeves being red and the center being white), blue jeans, and red high tops. He looked like a baseball player.

Levi had dark brown hair that almost looked black and shaggy, brown eyes, he wore a black bro tank, jeans, and black high tops. He was also muscular do to his years of playing basketball, baseball, football and long boarding.

"Joseph you can take the spot next to Aelita;"

'Jeremy's spot.' Aelita thinks bitterly.

"And Levi you can sit next to Yumi."

'No he can't! Only Ulrich can!' The Japanese teen thinks angrily.

...

By lunch the two new boy were completely taken by the girls they had been sitting next to during the class. But the girls were the opposite; their hearts belonged to others, so they didn't even think of them romantically.

In the dining hall the warriors sat at their usual table when the one person they don't ever want to see comes over. "Where is he?!"

"Where's who?" Odd says playing dumb.

This infuriated Sissy. "You know who! Ulrich!"

"Oh...he's uh...sick. Apparently Odd dared him to eat something that he had eaten months ago; and Ulrich got majorly sick from it. The nurse said that he might not be in school for a while. And no one, except those close to him a.e. his friends," Yumi points to herself, Odd, and Aelita. "And his family; and of course her so she can routinely check up on him. And he specifically asked that you don't go anywhere near him!"

"Is it because he cares so much about me that he doesn't want me to get sick, too?"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Odd says.

After she left the new students, Joseph and Levi, come up and ask if they could sit with them. Of course they said that they couldn't. They didn't mean to be mean but they didn't want anyone else to sit in Jeremy's and Ulrich's spots until they knew what had happened to them.


	4. Just another Monday plus new kids pt2

Chapter 4: Just another Monday; plus new kids pt.2

After a long day in school Odd went back to his room to rest, and to see if he could find anything out about Ulrich. When he reached his dorm he expected to see Kiwi. "What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed as he saw Levi in his room.

"The headmaster told me that I could share with you." he answers. Odd pinched the bridge of his nose very fraustrated. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need a walk." Odd left the dorm very angry.

...

Yumi and Aelita went to Jeremy's room to see if they could find any evidence of his kidnapping. Only they weren't happy with what they saw. "What are you doing here?" Aelita asks holding back her anger.

"The headmaster said I could have this room, why is something wrong?" Joseph asks.

Before she could say anything Yumi put her hand over Aelita's mouth and said. "This was our friends room. We just came to collect his computer stuff."

"Oh. Alright, I'm just glad I didn't unpack yet. I'll leave you two alone so you can get what you need."

...

After gathering all of Jeremy's items and putting them in Aelita's room the two girls met up with Odd so they could confront the headmaster. How could he just give away Jeremy's and Ulrich's spaces to new people?

"Headmaster Dunbar, how could you give away Jeremy's and Ulrich's dormitory spaces away?!"

"Miss Ishiyama mister Stern and mister Beplois' parents took them out of the school so they could meet some new friends in Germany and London. Did they not tell you about this?"

As the two girls stormed out Odd angrily says: "No. No they didn't."

...

In the forest we see the two new kids behind a tree. Levi had his cell phone out and on speaker. "They don't trust us. They seem to be angry that Einstein and Stern aren't here." He says into his phone.

"Well make sure they do trust you. If they don't how are you ever going to get into Lyoko and help me stop them!"

"Will try! But it's difficult since Odd was furious that his roommate isn't here and they no longer have someone to run the super computer. And the girls don't seem to be very interested in us." Joseph says.

"You have until the end of the year." The two nodded and hung up.

...

In a creepy technology lab in town Xana had secretly put cameras up to watch the warriors and was glad to see that they were furious. His plan was working, it was slow but it was working.

He turned away from the cameras to see that Jeremy and Ulrich we struggling against their bonds. He was also glad to see that their eyes were closed, he could do so much damage while they were unconsciously struggling.


	5. Worst fears pt1

Chapter 5: Worst fears pt.1

Xana has now had Jeremy and Ulrich for nearly a month now. He was also glad that the other warriors hadn't found him yet. Usually they would have him defeated by now but not this time.

He then turned to his captives and gave them some shots that he knew, once injected, would let them see their worst fears.

...

*Ulrich*

I dreamt that I was back at Kadic; and it wasn't fun. Odd had ignored me all day and Aelita and Yumi acted as if I did something wrong and I don't know what! What's going on?

I finally caught up to Odd in the courtyard. "What do you want?!" he spat.

"Odd...what's going on? Why are you so mad at me?"

"Xana took you he killed Jeremy! And you're acting like it's nothing! I'm glad Levi took your spot! He's a much better warrior then you'll ever be!" he stormed off. What? I didn't know Jeremy was dead.

*Jeremy*

"Jeremy...Jeremy...come on and wake up sleepy head." I hear. I wake up and see Aelita next to me in bed.

"Aelita? What's going on?"

"Don't remember? We married a few months ago." We what?! But..What?! I'm majorly confused now. "Amd we found my father. Turns out he was Xana." WHAT!?

She then climbs on top of me, a knife in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"The only way to bring my father back is to kill you. So that's what I'm doing. Goodbye forever Jeremy."

*end fears*

Xana looked at the faces of his captives knowing they didn't want their nightmares to come true. So he started to whisper "It won't happen if you join me. Help me take over Lyoko then you can each have what you truly desire."

"Yes...we'll help you..." they answer.

...

Yes I know it's short. I had a little trouble coming up with a chapter five. And this will be a part 3 thing. Next we'll see what the other warriors dreamt of. And to PainInSilence (on another story) believe me you're not the first person I have confused. Okay Chao for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an A/N for most of my stories. I have 31 stories on**** his account, as you can imagine that is very difficult. So now I've decided that I'm going to work on one story at a time, weither that story takes a day to get finished or a little while longer. The story I'm going to work on now is called Torunn and James. Once that story is finished I'll go on to another and so on until all of my stories are completed and I can work on some new ones.**


End file.
